


His Little Geek

by gaming_lily



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaming_lily/pseuds/gaming_lily
Summary: You and Kenma have a lot of classes together and your intelligence (among other things) is what really pulls him to you. (Mainly fluff but implied smut?? I won't do that though because... =D)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Wrong Class...

You've woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Grogginess tugs at your lashes, barely allowing your eyes to open. You walk over to your bathroom and get ready for school, same old routine, same old uniform. You take a cold shower to wake you up, the icy droplets piercing like bullets through your skin. Changing into your school uniform, you realize you're late, and run out the door, tripping on the front step. Getting up with grazed knees, you straddle your bike and pedal for your life. You manage to make it just in time, your bedhead and bloody knees making you the center of attention as you meekly apologize for your tardiness.

***

Slumping down in your seat, you remember you've forgotten your Computer Science homework on your desk. You groan, and mentally prepare yourself for detention. The boy in front of you, Kenma, turns around to see what's wrong, but seeing your scowl, he just apologizes and turns around. The sun falls on his sandy locks beautifully, a shimmering golden waterfall that traveled just to the end of his pale nape. You begin to vividly daydream about running your hands through his hair, twirling the soft strands between your nimble fingers. As you drift into your daydream, Kenma twists his way back again, checking on you. He chuckles at the faraway look on your face, emerald eyes glazed over, a small smile tugging at the ends of your mouth. His cat-eyes travel to your lips, tinted red by your lip balm and slightly parted. He shakes himself out of your trance, thankful you haven't noticed yet (you're far too busy dreaming about someone you **_know_** is just a friend). He waves a hand in front of you, hoping to break you out of your daydream. You're so far away, you don't even notice Kenma's antics until he starts saying your name.

"y/n-san..." he utters quietly. You jerk back to reality; if only he knew what you were thinking about... Embarrassed that he's seen you in this state, you turn a bright shade of rose and stammer out an apology.

"S-Sorry..." you awkwardly laugh. "Uhm, have you completed the homework?", a poor attempt to change the subject so quickly with Kenma. He's not one to be fooled, and he sees right through your infamous tactics.

"What were you thinking about? You seemed so lost," he smirks, only sending you into a deeper state of flush.

"Nothing, nothing... but about the homework - how was it?" You try again, hoping he drops it. And this time, it works.

"Well, it was more challenging than usual, and it took longer too..." he grumbles. _Probably upset he didn't have time to play video games_... "But how did you find it?" he asks, his golden irises peering into the depths of yours.

"Actually, not bad! But I left it at home... hence the groan,"

"Tough luck," he laughs. His laugh is deep and calming, not loud and ear-shattering, but soft like the ocean in a shell.

You can't help but playfully tug at a strand of his hair. "It's not funny!" you exclaim. All of a sudden, he's serious and locks his gaze with yours. His long fingers touch the ends of your curls, and he smirks.

"So that's how this is, huh?" he whispers, a minuscule smirk mischievously plastered to his flushed face. He looks around the empty classroom, and you take a quick glance as well, wondering what he's looking for.

"What-", Kenma puts a warm finger to your lips before you can speak. His warm touch against your cold skin makes your face burn a deeper shade of crimson, the flaming flush spreading into your chest. The door is closed, lights off. You begin to wonder why no one was here yet, but you soon realize that your teacher mentioned a room change last week. Abruptly standing up, you gather your books in your arms.

"There was a room change - I remember the teacher telling us last week," you tell Kenma, turning to the door.

He places a hand on your forearm, and before you can react, he towers above you, inches apart. There was a spark in his heart for you, and all these little meetups with you had slowly ignited that spark, growing to a great pyre. The after-school tutoring, walking to lessons together, growing closer as classmates and acquaintances, had made Kenma realize his true feelings for you. And he didn't really understand it either. Just that it was strong, so overbearing that he had to get it out soon. Or he might just explode.

***

A few weeks ago, Kenma had you over. You were tutoring him in math (you being in the most advanced class) in return for volleyball lessons. As you both sat cross-legged on his bedroom floor, he hadn't realized how close you two were, or how your hair smelt like flowers, or how short your shorts really were. Until he turned to you to ask you how to graph that stupid quadratic. Your (h/c) curls fell over your face as you sat doing your own homework, brows furrowed in concentration. He'd felt his heart beat faster and faster as he stared at you through soft strands of golden hair. You'd felt him staring and turned to look at him, brows unfurrowed, a kind smile that filled his whole body with a familiar warmth.

"Something wrong?" you asked him, brushing your hair behind your ear.

"Uh-yeah. I, uh-" stammering, he pushed his torn up notebook towards you, unable to form a comprehensible sentence while his heart was beating so rapidly. He watched you carefully analyze the question, your jade eyes twinkling with intelligence, small pink tongue sticking out in concentration.

It was then that he really acknowledged it. He had accepted it. In fact, he was embracing it. He loved you and he could barely hold himself back.

***

He'd written a letter. As soon as you'd left. He'd spent an hour on it, wondering whether it was too mushy, too forward, too messy. He'd finally settled on a single sentence, in the best handwriting he could muster at 3 am. He'd tucked it into a cream envelope and sealed it with a small heart sticker. He'd kept it in his school bag for safe-keeping (and hoping you would delve through his bag and find out. He couldn't bear to give it to you straight up.). But he was ready now.

"Hold on." he says, letting go of your arm. He unslings the bag off one bony shoulder, digging through his bag for something. You stand there, furrowing your eyebrows, analyzing him again. Slowly pulling out the small envelope, he places it in your hands. He's trembling a little, his face flushing as he looks at his phone.

"What-" you start to question, but Kenma cuts you off quickly.

"Hey. We're 20 minutes late," he mutters, grabbing your arm and leading you to the right class


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You open the letter Kenma gave you

The rustling envelope is cold in your hands as you walk silently by Kenma. The heart sealing the letter is starting to peel off, his emotions ready to spill out. The hall light flickers as you near the empty staircase, and you reach to open the letter. Giving you a side glance, Kenma turns away, his aura burning. You can feel his indecision, wanting you to open it, but not in his presence. You hold his shoulder before you two walk up the stairs, turning him towards you. He looks into your eyes through the length of his hair, his feline eyes looking at you. _Really_ looking at you. Turning away, he blushes.

"Do you want me to open this right now, or not? You're going crazy with anticipation," you tell him, arms crossed, a smile playing at your lips. You can't help but blush as he opens his mouth to speak. 

"Well, it's your decision isn't it," he snaps back. Although he's fuming with embarrassment, he takes your hand gently, dragging you up the stairs. Your steps echo as you follow him. Before you enter the hall, you pull Kenma back.

"I'm opening this," you tell him, carefully peeling off the sticker.  
"So?" he retorts sourly. He's blushing profusely, trying to act nonchalant, indifferent, but he's dancing on the inside. You can feel it. You've always felt this way about Kenma, like you know exactly how he's feeling, what he's like, how to deal with him. But you'd never _really_ imagined that he would _actually_ like you back. The realization hits you just now, and you're shy all of a sudden. Your lack of response to his tough facade worries Kenma, and he puts a large hand on your small shoulder.

"Hey, y/n-san..." he starts. He looks you in the eyes, his gaze traveling to your lips, and the silver chain lying on your collarbone. He traces the necklace softly, not touching you directly. You look down at the envelope, reaching to open it. He continues.

"I-I'm not sure how you feel about me, y/n. But I know how I feel about you. And I can't keep it in any longer. So go ahead, open the letter," he whispers, his gentle voice trailing away at the last few syllables. You peel the sticker off quickly and carefully pull the creased note out. Erased pencil lines that were once deep flood the page, still discernable. You look at it closer, to read what it says. Kenma puts a hand on the note.

"Look at what's written, not erased,", he smirks. He's relaxed now, and turns to face the staircase, his hands in his pockets. You locate the messy scrawl in the middle of the page. Amidst all those confusing thoughts, there's a certain discovery. " _I love you._ ". You stop trying to read what anything else says. This is enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! sorry, I know, this chapter's a bit short, and it took a while to get out too, but I promise I'll get chapter 3 posted by the weekend!! (I'll do my best anyway haha) but thank you guys so much for the hits and kudos, it means so much to me and helps me know if you guys want more or not =D

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu fic, please lmk if there's anything I should fix and if I should continue :) Thank you for reading!! <3 ALSO If you have good name suggestions I'd be grateful :)


End file.
